


Open Minded

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble Of The Day, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Grocery Shopping, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco loves Muggle supermarkets.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Open Minded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> Word of the day: _Amazing._ Causing of great surprise or wonder.

Draco had a guilty secret. He loved Muggle supermarkets, and there was no greater pleasure that exploring them with Harry by his side. 

“Sliced bread!” Draco marvelled, looking at the heap of loaves. “Already cut! So convenient, Potter.”

“Chocolate that isn’t going to leap out of my hand!” Draco admired, reaching for a Twix bar. 

“Such a massive choice of drink flavours,” Draco said in wonder. “I thought juice only came in _pumpkin_. Sometimes these Muggles come up with the most amazing ideas.”

Harry gave his boyfriend a hug for being so open-minded before they walked over to the till.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xxx


End file.
